


Join Me? - Henry Stickmin/Charles Calvin

by PiperRose90



Series: Oneshot Ideas Dump [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Betrayal, Toppat Henry, Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperRose90/pseuds/PiperRose90
Summary: Yeah, I don't really know how to post a picture on this website so I'll just post the link to the picture and yes I asked for permission so yeahPicture - https://www.deviantart.com/mintyfrosty/art/XxX-Henry-Stickmin-The-Battle-XxX-852664007
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Series: Oneshot Ideas Dump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040786
Comments: 10
Kudos: 174





	Join Me? - Henry Stickmin/Charles Calvin

Despite his vision being hazy from the harsh snowfall, he didn't look away nor blinked.

Despite the bitter cold hitting every exposed skin, he didn't try to block out the cold.

Despite the muffled sound of the headset, the snowfall and his own heartbeat, he didn't move to clear his hearing.

Despite his hand throbbing in pain from keeping a tight grip on the handle as well as the bitter cold hitting it, he didn't loosen his hand to lessen the pain.

Despite everything, Charles couldn't force himself to pull the trigger as he was keeping eye contact to the man across from him while trying to ignore the tightening pain in his chest at the harsh truth and the burning sensation behind his eyes.

"This....is quite a predicament huh Charles?" the man simply stated with a smile, like the gun being aimed at him was an everyday thing. "Although....I'm happy to see you again" he then added causing Charles to feel his cheeks heating up a bit against his will which made him clench his teeth together. "How you been? Any exciti-" "Don't move!" Charles suddenly yelled out, interrupting him once he saw the other move a bit. The yelling didn't affect the other one bit and simply tilted his head still smiling, "What's wrong?" He asked the pilot in a voice that caused the pain to tighten more in Charles' chest.

"What's wrong?" Charles quietly repeated the question, his voice barely heard as his shoulders started to shake. "W-Why Henry?" He soon asked in a louder voice with a slight tremble in his voice, "A-After everything we went through, I-I thought you c-changed and I thought we h-had something special b-but...." Charles' started to crack as he tried to hold back sobs. "Y-You _betrayed_ the government....betrayed me...." he finished in a low whisper as tears finally fell down his cheeks as he unknowingly lowered the gun but that was enough for Henry to act.

Charles quickly snapped out of it as he heard loud crunching sounds, in the back of his mind made him realize that the harsh snowfall died down to a more calmer snowfall, and quickly re-aimed the gun back to Henry whom had his arm held out towards the pilot which he ignored it. "Stop moving!" Charles yelled out with a hint of desperation in his voice, "J-Just...." he trailed off and instead bit his bottom lip as he kept his eyes on Henry. The other man simply gave him a gentle smile which made Charles' heart throb in pain and his hand trembling a bit, "You know Charles...." Henry started to say, "I don't think the government fully appreciate your efforts, never giving you full credits and brushing away every plan you come up with" he started to explain causing every sharp pain to hit Charles' heart for some reason, "T-That's no-" "Are you sure?" Henry cut him off, "Out of everyone you have talked to, it's always me" Henry added which was the complete truth no matter how much Charles denies it.

"So how about I make you an offer?" Henry then said catching the other's attention much to his confusion.

"W-What offer?" Charles asked before he could stop himself as he slowly lowered his gun.

"Join me" Henry asked Charles with a slight grin, now stepping even closer within arm length, "You can be my right hand man and I could offer you many different helicopters and much more" Henry started to offer in a loving voice, "You won't be restricted in any mission you'd like to take and I will give you the freedom you deserve"

"I-I....." Charles was completely speechless at the outrageous offer and couldn't help but keep thinking about it. He could have anything he wants just by joining Henry by his side and it made both his head and heart throb in pain. Charles had been working in the government for nearly six years and that kinda of commitment would have made him instantly deny it but the words became trapped in his throat. The offer was pretty tempting to him since he could be as close as possible to Henry which was all Charles ever wanted before the betrayal and a small stray thought appeared reminding him that he could still have that if he join the Toppat which made him tense up a bit.

He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts for the second time when he felt something warm pressed against his cheek and to his shock and slight horror, Henry was standing before him face-to-face as his gloved hand was cupping the other's cheek while holding his wrist, that was holding the gun, in a gentle way and was aiming the gun away towards the ground. Charles felt his legs tremble from the close contact as well as feeling his face heating up at the loving gesture.

"Will you join me?"

Henry's voice was heard clearly before it faded away as the soft sound of the snowfall was the only thing being heard. It only took a few minutes before the other finally answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry for the slight OOC but I tried to adjust to their personality based on what had happened in this oneshot so yeah and kinda left the story open ended so it could be either yes or no depending on the reader
> 
> So yeah, I had a bit of fun writing this since I'm still pretty new in writing for this fandom
> 
> Comment down of what you think so far and yeah


End file.
